uottawa_mpspfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry Mann
The Hon.' Henry Mann', P.C., C.M., M.P.''' '''was a model parliamentarian active in MPSP 2019 and MPSP 2020. He was first elected to represent the riding of Oakville in November 2018. MPSP 2019 In September 2018 Mann, along with several other new model parliamentarians, founded a party called the National Bird Front (NBF). It had a radical plan to address the state of birds in Canada, pushing for policies that would improve bird safety, recognize bird rights, and promote birds in Canadian society. Mann served as party leader, and after the NBF gained early success in recruiting other new model parliamentarians and promoting its message, he was instrumental in organizing the creation of a new party with CAVE, incorporating elements of the platforms from both former parties. The new party, the DODO Front, officially came into existence in late October 2018. Mann remained leader of the BIRD caucus within DODO Front. On November 22, 2018, Mann was narrowly elected MP for Oakville, his hometown. The DODO Front won 111 seats in the election, forming the Official Opposition. Mann served as official opposition critic for the President of the Treasury Board on the first day, strongly criticizing the TOGA government's Caesar salad policies and the lack of considerations for birds in their legislation. At the end of the first day the TOGA government's bill was defeated and, it being a confidence measure, the government fell. DODO Front and the Party People of Canada formed a governing coalition and Mann was appointed President of the Feathery Board, a Bird-styled title. He also served as Deputy Prime Minister of Canada throughout the coalition government's tenure. Towards the end of the first half of the second day, Mann played a crucial role in the formation of a new party, Biscuit. As deputy leader he helped recruit members from the DODO backbenches to cross the floor before a crucial vote on the coalition government's legislation. When the legislation failed in the House, Biscuit formed a narrow minority government. Mann served as the party's deputy leader, and was also Minister of Justice (Attorney General). MPSP 2020 On October 1, 2019, the newly formed FAM Party officially launched with a promotional video highlighting its themes and leadership team. Mann, a founding member of the party, was appointed to the position of party whip. He was re-elected MP for Oakville on November 21, 2019. The FAM Party won 100 seats in the election, coming second to the RAT Party's 127. After FAM secured the support of CYBORG and PLASTICS MPs, Governor General Ryan Musgrove appointed FAM leader Trevor Stewart as prime minister to head up a FAM government on the first sitting day. Mann was sworn in as Chief Government Whip on January 12, 2020, just before the start of the parliamentary sitting days. Midway through the afternoon of the first day, the FAM government lost a vote of confidence and became the official opposition to the new RAT Party government. Mann served as opposition whip, and then briefly as opposition house leader, before Under the Sea became the new official opposition. Mann sat as an Under the Sea member for the remainder of MPSP 2020. He was appointed a Member of the Order of Canada (C.M.) by Governor General Ryan Musgrove following the conclusion of the parliamentary session.